


Hivemind

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Save the bees, save the trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Castiel wants to save a beautiful local forest from being destroyed. Dean wants to destroy it.





	Hivemind

They'd been planning the clearing for years, weeks of hard work, hours and hours of fighting for the contract for a life time.   
Winchester and son's clearing company was just his father and Bobby when they'd started working for the contract.  
Now Dean was twenty three years old, stronger than an ox and hell would freeze over before this asshole would stop him from completing his father's dying wish.   
"Save the trees! Save the trees!"  
Some scruffy hippie in a homemade bee t-shirt had to have been the one to do it.   
Security was trying desperatly to hold back the throng of people but there was only so much they could do, the demolition was set for noon and since ten when the information had been 'officially' released (although everyone mustve known before hand because there was an abundance of people who probably practiced goat yoga in their city apartment eating quinoia off a silver spoon) more than one thousand people had camped out just outside of the police enforced line.   
Then he had to bloody do it.   
Dean was no stranger to idiots like him, it had been threatened all the time. He just hadn't expected anyone to go through with it.   
He pushed desperately through the crowds, ducked under the police line and sprinted carrying a huge chain. He was chased by five or six officers but in their heavy gear they were no way near fast enough to catch him.   
"Save the trees! Save the trees!"   
The cheers were deafening as he chained himself to the closest tree, holding his hands up triumphantly.   
Fuck's sake.   
The crowd was silent for a moment.   
Dean jumped down from his machinery, landing on the ground. The sound of his heavy boots hitting the ground causing a nearby treehugger to jump back in fear. 

 

There was no reasoning with him.   
He'd been there for ten days.   
And Dean was pissed.   
The police had been no use and Dean was sick of it.   
The majority of the protesters had dispersed across the last few days, running out of supplies or patience; Dean didn't care which came first.   
"I'm tired of this." Dean turned to the officer managing the situation. "Can't we stop them from bringing him food and water, starve him out?"   
"I'm afraid not Mr Winchester."   
"Can't we just pull him off? Let me go over there. Five minutes and he'll be scared shitless. Begging to be undone from the mess he's put himself in!"   
"It doesn't work like that Mr Winchester." The officer sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow.   
"Look. Benny, isn't it. I get that this is your job and all but surely you must be bored of this nonsense. Five minutes, that's all it would take and then this nightmare will be over." Dean insisted, pacing back and forth.   
"I can't give you permission but if you were to do so I didn't see you. Do we have an understanding?"   
"Yes. Thank you." Dean grasped his hand and pulled him into a brief hug. Keeping his face stern. "Here, take your buddies out for drinks, on me." Notes pushed into the officers sweaty hand. "About tenish is when I'd recommend."  
"Understood."

**Author's Note:**

> @ me on Twitter to bug me to finish this. Please feel free to finish it urself.  
> I just keep starting stuff and not finishing it...   
> sorry!


End file.
